A Model's Life
by someonecool93
Summary: This is about Hermione being a model, Harry a quiet boy, and Draco Malfoy as the usual playboy! Please R&R!


 The Principal's office 

 The Principal's office 

"Are you sure she would be a good student? I cannot trust models." The Principal, Minerva McGonagall, asked the man in front of her.

The said man chuckled. "No worries. She was a very intelligent student and she knows how to divide her time. If you do not believe me, then maybe you should take a look at her reports."

She thought about it and finally got her decision. "Very well. I will accept her. But, IF she breaks too many rules, you, of course, would have to take her back."

"Why, of course. I did not force you into accepting her. Now that you have decided, I think it is time for me to leave. Thank you very much for your wise answer, Ms. McGonagall." He stood up and nodded at her.

"Until next time, Mr. Dumbledore." She stood up and shook his hand. Then, she watched him leave her office.

She sighed. "I _do_ hope that the new student is as good as what he said. A model, huh?"

Hermione Granger stepped into her new school, the infamous Hogwarts, the school only for smart and talented people. She couldn't believe her luck. Before she was studying in a public school, then, the next month she went to this school. She thought that they wouldn't accept her, because, she was a model and the principal is known for her 'I-don't-trust-models' thinking.

Yes, you heard right. Hermione Granger was a model, and very famous one to add that. Her hair was long (down to her back), straight, and it also was light brown. Her skin was white and smooth; her body was the ideal body every girl wants.

Back to the story.

She walked towards the huge building while receiving stares and whispers like 'Hey, isn't that Hermione Granger, the model?' or 'God, she's hot!' or even 'What is she doing here?'. She became nervous. _I thought Ms. McGonagall would've told them about me!_ Her pace became faster and faster while she tried to ignore the stares and whispers.

After introducing herself in front of the class (in which she got more wolf whistles), she walked around the school, wanting to see the whole school and facilities (she politely refused all the guys who volunteered to show her around). She walked and walked until she reached the back of the building where there are green trees planted and gasped. It was simply beautiful. Slowly, she went towards one of the trees. Then she yelped. There was a guy with jet black hair that was very untidy, reading peacefully under the tree. (A/N: you MUST already know who the guy is!)

He turned around and looked at her.

_Wow, he's so cool!_ Hermione thought as she looked at his handsome face. _Oh! I must've looked like a fool, standing here!_

"U-uh... Hi." she stuttered.

"Hi." He stared at her. Who was this girl that found his hiding place?

"I-I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." Realization dawned on him. How could he not know her while the whole country knows her?

"Harry Potter. You're the model that just transferred here, right?"

"Yeah. By the way, nice to meet you. And cool name too." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks." Then he turned back to his book. (A/N: I know, not very Harry, isn't he?)

_What's wrong with this guy? Can't he even say 'nice to meet you too'? But he's the first guy here that hasn't looked at me with those _eyes_. Eew... I should be nicer to him._ She thought, battling her anger.

She jumped in front of him, startling him. "So, why are you so cold to me? Do you hate me?" she asked bluntly.

"I don't like models." he replied, not taking his eyes off his book (which turned out to be a novel).

"Why?"

"They're sluts and bitches. Don't even care about anything except their appearances." He huffed angrily. Still, Hermione did not give up on asking him.

"But I'm not like those other models. I don't really care about my appearance but I'm a model, so, of course, I have to care about it. If I'm like those other models, then I'd be using false nails and make-up."

"All of you are the same!" he spat.

"No, we're not! Sure, there are models who care so much about their appearances, but don't compare me to them. I like eating sweets as much as a normal person would like. I don't care if I scratched something. Or are you talking about a certain model?"

He froze for a second and then went back to his novel.

"So then, what happened between you and her?" she asked curiously.

He snapped. "Can you just stop asking me things I don't want to answer?!"

"Do you have to be so mean? I'm just curious. I guess I'll just tell you about myself."

"Before you go ranting off about your stupid life, could you tell me _why_ you are bugging me?"

"Well, you're the only guy that's ignorant to me. The other guys are just, you know.."

"They want you because you're the infamous model?" he finished her sentence.

"Yeah, something like that. So, I've been wanting to tell someone about my story. You don't have to listen. I just want you to sit here and pretend you're listening to me. Go back to your novel if you want."

"Are you going to start or are just going to tell me the same thing over and over again?"

"Sorry. Anyway, about a year ago, I met Draco Malfoy. (Harry twitched.) He was always saying he loves me and stuff. He sent me cards, flowers, and romantic things. After a while, I began to accept him into my life. Then I agreed to be his girlfriend. But, just one day after we got together, I found him cheating on me with Pansy Parkinson! (She started punching the ground and Harry looked at her, amused.) I forgave him after a day. But he did it again. And that time he was having a snogging session with Ginny Weasley! I never forgave him after that. He was such a playboy!!"

"He hasn't changed much then." Harry muttered quietly, but she still heard him.

"You know him?"

"Of course. He goes to school here. Every girl in this school, I think, is after him. They don't even care about him being a playboy. That's why women are just annoying."

"He goes here?? And I thought I'd have a peaceful life when I go here! There goes my good life without the playboy… sob…" She swayed her hand up.

Right at that minute, the bell rang. They both jumped and got up from their sitting positions. "Harry, I can call you that, right? Which is your class?"

"1-C. You?"

"Hooray! We're in the same class! Let's get back then!"

"There goes MY peaceful life…" Harry muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?" she asked, jumping up and down.

"Nothing. Let's go. We'll be late if we don't hurry." Then he started to run leaving Hermione behind. She screamed "Harry Potter! Wait for me!!" and went after him.

They both arrived at their class safely, panting and receiving stares from the class, went to their seats, and sat silently until the teacher came. It turned out that Hermione really was very intelligent. She answered all the questions perfectly the Physics teacher gave her and even the teacher clapped his hands at her perfect answer. She also excelled at other subjects, except maybe PE.

Then the dreaded break came. Draco Malfoy the infamous playboy came to Hermione's class while she and Harry were talking.

"Hey, Hermione. Missed me these last months?" Draco asked with a playful tone.

"Sorry, but no. Can't you see I'm busy? So piss off, Malfoy." she snapped at him.

He snorted. "Busy? With Pothead here? I didn't know your taste in guys have dropped, Hermione."

"Yes, with _Harry_. And for your information, Harry's worth a thousand times than a playboy like you, Malfoy." Both guys stared at her with disbelief. They just knew each other and now she's defending him?

"Pothead's worth more than me? I've never even heard such a thing! _Him_, with me? Hah! As if!"

"Good, because now you heard something you never heard before. Your knowledge would be fuller than before, eh?" (A/N: I LOVE this line!)

"Hermione, listen-"

"No, _you_ listen, Malfoy. We are over from last year. And that's Granger to you. And I'm not interested in any of your stupid charms or you. So piss off! I do _not_ want to see you. Goodbye. Let's go, Harry." She stood up and dragged Harry with her, not knowing where to go, while the class stared after them. Some of them said things like 'Oh, Draco. Are you alright?' or 'What is wrong with her?' or 'Whoa, girl's got her move.' or 'Is there something between her and Potter?' and the worst of all, 'Who does she think she is? Dumping sweet Draco just like that and go off with that Potter guy!'.

Soon, _very_ soon, after the "event", the whole school knows about Hermione hating sweet, handsome, gorgeous Malfoy and there was "something" between the girl and quiet Harry Potter.

Hermione didn't care about the rumours and neither did Harry. Both of them were too used to it and they both thought most rumours are false and the part about there was something between them was totally false.

Hermione, after that, went almost everywhere in school with Harry, or rather, she followed him. They spent their breaks together in Harry's favourite place, the garden behind the building. She talked while he read and listened (A/N: is it possible? I have never been able to do both at the same time seriously.). She told him all sorts of things; her favourite colour (light blue), her childhood, her favourite food and drink, where she lived, why she became a model, her old school, etc. She asked him about things he like and stuff, not always able to get the answers she wanted. She also sometimes called him at very weird times. Once, she called him in the middle of the night saying she couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to somebody, only to get Harry hung up on her after shouting at her stupidity. (Harry ignored her for two days after the accident, but talked to her again because he was too irritated at Hermione at trying to get his attention by doing stupid things or shouting.)

Six months after she went to Hogwarts, Hermione got an invitation (or, rather, an instruction) from her manager that said there was an awarding party and that she was to find a date to go with her. Hermione thought that it would not be hard, seeing almost every guy in the school was wishing they could even _talk_ to her. But the moment she across the sentence that she was to bring a date, the image of Harry popped into her mind. She did not know why, and she did not care. Harry was her first best friend (not actually, but she thought they were best friends anyway…) since she came to her not-so-new school. And so, she decided to ask Harry to go with her. But then again, life was not always good. She received yet again another letter saying if she could not find a date within a week, Draco Malfoy would go with her. He had asked the manager personally to tell Hermione this.

Hermione ran and ran, towards the secret place of her and Harry.

She found him, sitting under his usual tree and reading a book she lent him. Her heart leapt when she saw the book. But she did not come to see this.

She walked towards him, not caring that she was a bit disturbing him.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" she asked softly.

"You already did." he replied, not looking up from the book. She was used to this and didn't care a single bit.

"Anyway, there's this awarding party thingy," she started calmly. "and I want you to be my date for the party. Please?"

He stopped reading at once at the word 'date' and turned to face her pretty face. It was silent for a while until he spoke. "Why should I be your date?"

"Well, because you're my only friend here. And the moment I was notified about it, your face popped into my head." She blushed as she said the last sentence.

He didn't respond.

"And, if I can't find a date in a week's time, Malfoy'll be my date. So please?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"What'd you do in return?" Ah, yes, he always does this when she asked for help. Maybe his motto is give and take?

She thought and thought. Then she saw her book in his hands. "I'll lend you any book you want and you can keep it for as long as you'd like, but you can't forget to return it."

He paused for a while, then muttered in a quiet voice. "Hmmm... Interesting... yet not satisfying."

"So what do you want then?" she asked, annoyed that her books weren't enough to please him.

Then suddenly a thought struck her. He detests models, and the party would be loaded by models. There may even be the model Harry hates so much. She didn't even think about Harry and what he hated. She only thought about herself. 'Selfish Hermione!' she thought.

"Eerr... Harry, you don't have to do it. I know you hate models. I'm so selfish. Sorry for even asking you this foolish favour." She looked down, ashamed and sad.

He stared at her. One moment she was _begging_ him about this and the next she said he doesn't need to do it?

"No, wait. I'll go if you'd lend me those books and do two other things."

She beamed at him, thinking that she was dreaming. "What is it? I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" He smirked, something which she does not want to see right now, especially from him. "Well, then I'll tell you the first two things. I do not want to be recognised."

"Deal! And… the other one?" she asked nervously.

He pulled her down towards him and closed the gap between them with a warm kiss. She was shocked to her limbs but gave in to the kiss anyway. A realisation dawned on her. She loved Harry Potter. She did not like the idea of her being so oblivious, not at all. Her hands went around his neck, pulling them both closer. After what seemed an eternity, they broke off the kiss.

She looked at his eyes and asked, "W-why did-?"

"I thought you'd realize it yourself, being the smart girl you are. Why do you think I never actually complain about you following me everywhere?"

"But I thought you despised models…"

"You said it your self, didn't you? You aren't like any other models."

"Oh, yeah…" How could she be so oblivious? She frowned.

"I love you, Hermione."

A soft smile lit up on her face. "Me too... I'm so happy because you like me too and I'm angry at myself!"

"Angry? Why?"

"Because I'm so stupid! I never realized my feelings and yours! How could I be so oblivious?!"

"Hermione, no one's perfect. And I always listen to you."

At his first sentence, she calmed down a little. They both jumped a bit when an oh-so-familiar voice came.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter, making his best friend cry." (The one who said this spat on the word 'Potter', as he always does.) Harry snarled. It was Draco Malfoy, alone.

"She's not my best friend, Malfoy." Both humans stared at him. He continued. "She's my _girlfriend_. And she's not crying."

The look on Draco's face was priceless, or so people say it. He looked shocked, angry, and there was also a tiny, tiny hint of sadness. _Plus_, he was speechless.

After he regained his composition, he laughed a fake laugh. "Ha! Lying because you're embarrassed, Potter?"

"And why would he lie about his feelins, Malfoy?" Hermione said quietly.

"Because you don't like him! And why'd you accept _him_?"

"I know clearly well that I don't like Harry." Malfoy sent a winning smirk to Harry. "I love him, Malfoy." Harry looked startled at this statement while Draco looked furious. Harry smirked evilly.

"What, can't get your hands on the infamous model now, can you, Malfoy? After all, you'll lose the bet you made, won't you?"

Now Hermione looked furious. She sent Draco her deadly glare. The said man snarled, turned around, and walked away. Once he was out of their sights, they laughed together.

Harry was first to stop and he turned his face to the girl in front of him. "So, Hermione, what'd you have done if I rejected to your favour?"

"I don't know. Although I thought if you reject me, maybe I should bring Ron Weasley. He's at least better than the other guys."

"Ron? The one that sometimes like to follow you?"

"So you know him?" '_And how'd he know that Ron likes to follow me? I thought he never paid attention!_' Hermione thought.

"Of course. He and I were the duo of this school. But then, after I met his sister, he seemed to drift away from me (Harry swayed his hand up, pretending that the hand was Ron.). It became so much worse after she dumped me. He was furious at me because he thought _I_ dumped Ginny. Rumours said that after she dumped me, she came running to her brother, crying and saying I dumped her."

"That-that-that-" Hermione looked angrier than ever but calmed down again after breathing in and out.

She said to him again, changing the subject a bit. "Actually, I was thinking of asking Charlie Weasley too. You know, the one in senior high?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because from what I heard, he's a really nice guy and he loves animals!" She grinned.

"Yeah, he really is nice. But, just for an advice, don't ask the Weasley twins to a party. They'll do a nice little prank on you before they'd agree."

"Then maybe Percy."

"Oh, yeah, you'd be happy with him, Hermione. He _loves_ rules and being an important person." he said sarcastically. He looked at his watch and stood up, offering his hand at her. "Shall we go back, milady? The bell will ring in three minutes."

She smiled at him and pulled herself up, taking his hand. "We shall."

As they walked back, Harry asked, "Hermione, would it be alright if we keep our relationship a secret for a while?"

"Why?" she asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Because most of the students here are famous. So if they knew about us, they'd tell the media eventually, right? And then they'd be after me and you. We wouldn't really be able to spend our time as much as we would like."

"You got a point. Alright then, let's keep it a secret." she agreed, pulling her hand from Harry's. And they walked back to their class, the word 'happy' clearly written on their faces.

Well, there would only be two words left: the end.


End file.
